


Angel

by LouPF



Series: Sweet Lullaby [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 'morty sucks rick's fingers.... NON SEXUALLY', C-106, Caregiver Rick Sanchez, Communication, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kind Rick, Little Morty Smith, M/M, Morty actually really liking adventures, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-sexually, Not Beta Read, Pacifiers (mentioned), Pre-Relationship, Protective Rick, Short & Sweet, again i feel like a spongebob meme adding these tags, cgl, have mercy, or... lack of??? im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Rick promised that nothing would change between them. Morty didn't really believe him.OR, as I like to call it, "Morty muses on his and Rick's relationship and accidentally falls a bit in love"
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Sweet Lullaby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785499
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is just gonna be a more detailed scene of Morty slipping into littlespace during an adventure ^^

Rick promised that nothing would change between them. 

Morty both despised and adored it. Rick was his everything; his sun, his stars, his very air. Damn it, but Morty  _ lived  _ for the near-death situations they got in, Rick's harsh commands and the raw knowledge that he could  _ trust  _ him. A gun, solid in his hands, blood metallic on his teeth and body worn and tired and  _ alive.  _ It made him feel larger than life - important - it had been so helpful in letting him gain confidence - in disregarding bullies and peer pressure. 

And Rick was every part of it, his harshness and reliability and knowledge. Every hand guiding him, every step he took - Rick was part of it, Rick was  _ all of it _ , Rick was  _ everything.  _ Morty genuinely didn't know who he would've been without Rick. Without his sass, his wit, his cruel anger.

He didn't want that to change.

Then again.

And oh,  _ then again _ .

Rick, gentle and kind and warm, curling around him and softly promising to protect him and keep him from harm. Tenderly brushing his hair aside, peppering kisses across his forehead. Rocking him, holding him, taking care of him.

Before this, Morty thought he knew him well. Morty thought he had all he could wish for - that he was okay with the brief moments of validation amid chaos and panic - but.  _ But.  _

But, oh,  _ God _ , this Rick. This earnest, mild Rick. Clearly still  _ himself _ , but showing a different side. Holy shit, Morty loved it. He was addicted to it - to Rick's hand brushing across his skin and lying pressed against his side, soaking in his warmth and dozing off to sleep.

And he loved it, loved both sides - the knuckle-bruised knee-scraped reality of  _ reality _ , and the cocoon of affection and home and safety.

But he couldn't help but wish that Rick would be a little more kind during, well, everything else. Because yes. He was addicted. He wanted more. He was hooked, caught in the honey-sweet pull of the gravity field that was  _ Rick _ , and he wanted that kindness while he could appreciate it properly.

One thing Morty Smith had learned over time, though, was that you rarely got what you wanted.

_ Rarely _ being the keyword.

*

It wasn't easy to find a routine in their crazed life, but they managed to settle into something resembling order. Adventure, face danger, survive, come home. Morty's life revolved around it, a planet orbiting a sun, and when the days stretched on without travel, his chest felt so tight he could barely breathe.

Rick would patch him up at the garage, watching carefully - intently - and Morty didn't ever have to explain what he wanted, whether that be littlespace, sleep, or just a glass of milk.

Yeah, Morty slipped into littlespace after most adventures. It happened first once, nearly on accident - he was so tired, and Rick was so warm, and it took them both by surprise.

Then it happened again. Thrice. And again, again - too many times for Morty to count. Rick never commented on it; he wrapped him in his arms and brought him to his room, rocking him gently. 

Morty grew more comfortable with him. He was fully aware that he was a shy little, hesitant to talk and difficult to converse with - but the more time he spent with Rick while in littlespace, the more energic and talkative he got.

The more he learned to trust him with this, too.

Whenever they had the house to themselves, Morty would curl up on the couch to watch cartoons on TV, and Rick would get him apple juice in a sippy cup and press it into his clumsy hands, kissing his temple and tucking him into his side. It was one of Morty's favourite things; the quiet calm that settled over them, and how easy he slipped into sleep.

Still, they went a surprisingly long time before Morty entered littlespace during an adventure. It took two weeks of no travels and Rick calling him 'baby' first, but God, when it happened, there was no turning back. Morty had half expected Rick to push him away - they were on an adventure, come on, they couldn't afford this - but Rick stopped everything to pull him into his lap and pat his hair.

Really, after that, there wasn't much else to be done. The membrane separating their two lives had been breached, and it couldn't just be sewn back together. Morty felt like apologizing for it, but Rick wouldn't let him, just changed course and let Morty pick out a cute new pacifier at a random store on an alien planet. 

And like that, little Morty staring up at Rick, wide-eyed and clutching at his hand, began to fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Morty enters littlespace while on an adventure'!

It'd been a week or so since they'd been adventuring, and even longer since last Morty had been fully submerged in littlespace - Rick hadn't been much home, and Morty wasn't fond of being little alone, so he was overdue for some comfort time. So when Morty complained that the temperature in the ship was a bit low and Rick uttered a mocking, "oh, poor baby," it hit Morty like a  _ brick.  _ He bit down on a gasp and looked away, letting his hair distort his expression. Shit, this wasn't a good time to be little. It  _ really  _ wasn't a good time.

A pause. "Morty?" Rick said. "I - I turned up the temp, you pussy."

Drawing a deep breath, Morty raked a hand through his hair. "Yup," he said, wincing at the crack in his voice. "O - okay. Th - thanks, R - Rick."

Something must've given him away - and curse Rick's ability to tell when something was wrong! - for Rick slowed the ship, giving Morty a raised eyebrow. "You, uh, you okay?"

Deep breath. Think about violence, Morty. Violence. Gunshots. Blood. "Yeah," Morty said, not looking at him.

The ship stopped. Rick shifted towards him. "Morty," he said, and he was using that  _ tone  _ again - stern and demanding, but never cruel - and yep, that was all Morty needed to slip completely.

"S - sorry," he said, grappling with his voice to keep it normal. It only somewhat worked. "I - it - it's nothing..."

There was silence for only a split second, then the soft click of Rick unbuckling his seatbelt. "It's okay, baby," he muttered, reaching across the miles long distance between them. And damn, shit, Rick knew already? Christ. 

Morty shuddered, closing his eyes and giving in, letting himself fall.

"Shh, I'm sorry, it - well, it's - been a while, yeah?"

Morty only whimpered, nodding slightly.

Rick shifted again, dragging Morty into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. "Sorry, baby boy," he said softly, running his fingers through Morty's curls, "I sh - should've known."

Sniffing, Morty clutched at his coat, pressing his face into his neck. "S - sorry," he whispered.

"No, no," Rick said. "No, you c - can't say sorry for this." Morty tried to nod. "Nope. N - not at all." He hesitated, then let go of Morty to tap the monitor on the dashboard. A pause. "Hey, h - how about I get you a - a new binky, huh? You want that, angel?"

Morty's eyes watered at the petname, then widened as he realized what Rick was saying. He nodded eagerly against his skin, fingers scraping pointlessly against Rick's coat.

Chuckling slightly, Rick put a hand on the steering wheel. "Can you talk for me, baby?"

Huffing, Morty shot a mocking glare up at him. "Yeah," he said. "Dun wanna."

"I know, sweetie," Rick mumbled, kissing the top of his head. "I know."

They began moving again, puttering away in a seemingly different direction. 

It didn't take long before Morty found himself biting on his own lips, frustrated by his lack of pacifier. Not even a pacifier, just - the need to have  _ something  _ in his mouth. Anything, almost. He'd use cloth, but it felt disgusting against his teeth and made him shudder just thinking about it.

Rick noticed. "You okay, angel?"

"Mmm," Morty mumbled. "Want... binky."

The hand Rick wasn't using on the steering wheel immediately crept up to touch Morty's cheek. Without hesitation, he slipped a finger between Morty's lips.

Morty squeaked. "Papa??"

Rick shushed him, brushing his thumb across Morty's cheekbone. "It's okay, shh. Just don't - don't bite, okay, baby boy?"

Starcrossed, Morty nodded. It was a weird sensation - Rick's bony finger in his mouth, tasting slightly of salt and alcohol and - sugar? Right, they'd been eating donuts earlier, that must be it. Yes, weird sensation, but... the fact that Rick was so easy and ready to let Morty suck on his fingers to calm? Christ. It  _ did  _ things to him.

And Morty folded into Rick's chest, eyes slipping close as he listened to his heartbeat.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More installments soon to come <3


End file.
